Closing Time (Take Me Home)
by Rosella-Marie
Summary: "I don't want you to leave either," A husky voice cut through the silence that had fallen in their little bubble, "And I won't ever leave you either." Jane and Maura have a heart to heart after a difficult case.
1. Take Me Home

**Hello everyone! This is just a little one-shot about Jane and Maura that's based very loosely on the song Closing Time by Semisonic. I'm not really sure how I feel about this. I ended up rewriting it and this is the one I liked better. So, without further adieu, Closing Time (Take Me Home)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or Semisonic**

* * *

Closing Time (Take Me Home)

Everyone had long since left the Dirty Robber after celebrating the bust of a particularly hard case. The restaurant was clearing out, and there were a few people left, and an employee was cleaning up. But one person remained.

That person was Detective Jane Rizzoli.

She was still hung up on the case. It had hit her hard. The victim was a young woman working in a profession that was mainly dominated by men. Just like her. As she downed the rest of her (third) beer, she heard heels clicking on the floor behind her, and then someone sat down next to her.

That person was Doctor Maura Isles.

Jane was relieved to see that Maura had come, because she needed her best friend, especially now. A lot of times Jane preferred to be in Maura's company after a tough case because it was where she felt safe. Where she felt loved.

_Woah Rizzoli. Do you really need to face your feelings now? _

"How are you doing?" Maura asked quietly.

Jane sighed, "Coping well enough. I'm cutting myself off at three beers though, I need to be able to get home."

"Want to talk about it?"

The brunette contemplated her friend's request for a few minutes. It was always hard for her to open up, even with Maura, although it was a bit easier with her, "I just don't understand why Johnson killed Allison. She was kicking ass in her job, doing well, getting paid well, and she was respected. Allison had earned her place and Johnson killed her because-" Jane paused, "Because she had uncovered the secret affair between him and their boss? It disgusts me, Maura."

Maura nodded in agreement. She had seen Jane's body language during the autopsy and saw that the Detective was very uncomfortable the entire time. Maura was also a bit uncomfortable as well, because the case had reminded her about Jane. A woman constantly fighting for respect in her field, which she had succeeded in.

"I hated having to tell her family, and her husband. That's always the hardest part, but for some reason it was really hard this time. God Maur, they were going to try and start a family," She fought back tears, "What was really scary about this though, was how much Allison reminded me of, well, myself."

"Me too, Jane. Me too. Your body language down in the morgue signaled to me that you were very uncomfortable and that it struck home for you," Maura gently took both of Jane's hands in hers and ran her thumbs lightly over the scars, "But I know that you will always keep going, and always keep fighting. You're still kicking ass and you will be until you can't anymore and even then you will keep going."

Jane smiled at her friend, eyes crinkling at the sides, and her mouth spreading out into a wide grin, "Thanks Maur," Then she turned her head away and pulled her hands back, putting them in her lap, "God, I hate to sound vulnerable. You _know _I do. But…are-Dammit!" She ran her hands through her hair and took a ragged breath, "You'll be there too, right? Helping me save lives and sticking by my side like best friends do?"

It was Maura's turn to smile, "Of course I will, Jane. Now that you're in my life, I don't ever want you to leave me, nor will I leave your side."

They fell silent for a few minutes, listening to the notes float softly out of the speaker system in the bar, and let the weight of the words hang in the air. There were a few people left yet besides Maura and Jane and their conversations could be heard.

Both women were thinking about each other. Jane wondered why Maura had made such a frank remark. She knew the ME couldn't lie, but the words had given her a bit of hope. Just a drop of water in what she thought was a desert of chance.

Maura was kicking herself for what she had said. She knew the words had so much meaning, that she wanted to spend the rest of her life next to Jane. But she was worried that she had pushed the Detective away by saying that. The ME thought that she had bared her feelings too strongly and that nothing would ever be the same.

"I don't want you to leave either," A husky voice cut through the silence that had fallen in their little bubble, "And I won't ever leave you either."

Maura's head snapped up and she saw Jane looking at her with an intense gaze, and she didn't even think before she spoke, "How long?"

"I've known since the last encounter with Hoyt. But I had started… having feelings for you during the marathon when we had to find the killer amidst the crowd, and then when we ran the rest of the marathon together at night," Jane practically whispered.

"I realized my feelings when you shot yourself, but I definitely knew when Dominic took you. I just couldn't… I couldn't watch, yet I couldn't stop watching because I needed to know that you were ok," Maura responded.

"Where does this leave us, Maura? I want this… I want us. But how do we do… this?" She waved a hand between her and the Doc.

"I want this too, Jane. And I'm willing to do whatever you think is right-"

The manager's voice cut her off, "Sorry everyone, it's closing time. I'm going to have to ask you to pay if you haven't, and make your way out."

Jane paid for her beer(s) and she and Maura walked outside into the humid July night air. They stood facing each other, standing close.

"As I was saying," Maura started, "I'm willing to do whatever you think is right with us. If you don't want to tell people right away, then we don't have to-Oh!" Maura was caught off guard by Jane kissing her. Her eyes widened quickly, but then she melted into the embrace.

When they pulled away, Jane put her forehead against Maura's.

"I just want to start, plain and simple. And move up from there. If people find out, then they find out. I'm sure there's a pool going anyway," Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.

Maura leaned up for another kiss, this time deeper, and snaked her arms up around Jane's neck.

Jane pulled away and murmured huskily against Maura's lips, "Take me home, Maura."

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Constructive criticism welcome :)**

**-RMarie**


	2. Finding Their Way Home

**Oh hey there! I've gotten so many lovely reviews for the first chapter, and so I've decided to give this a second chapter. I tried to make it a worthy follow up to the first chapter, but I'm not entirely sure how well it went. So let me know! Also, let me know if I should fan this out into a story arc!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles.**

* * *

Finding Their Way Home

The car was filled with an electrically charged silence, with both women wishing the drive home would end sooner than it actually would. Given their new found revelation, it was evident that they would be spending the night together.

Maura was driving, keeping her eyes focused on the road. She knew that if she looked over at Jane, then bad things would happen. She knew that she'd have to pull over the car so that a crash didn't happen.

Jane had her head back against the top of the car seat, eyes closed, and hands in her lap. She knew that she had to keep under control because Maura was driving and she didn't want their night to be ruined by a car crash.

It took considerable self-control for both women, because they now knew that they could kiss each other and touch each other outside of dreams. They knew once they started, they probably wouldn't be able to stop.

Finally, they pulled into Maura's driveway and got out of the car. They slowly made their way up to the door, and Maura reached for her keys and unlocked the door. Just in case Angela happened to be in the main house, Jane and Maura refrained from doing anything…indecent… right away. And they were both met with the same horror.

Angela was sitting at the island in the kitchen, drinking a glass of wine. Jane's shoulders sagged down in defeat, and Maura's eyes closed slightly so she could regain her composure.

"Hello you two!" Angela said cheerily, turning around, "I was just in here having a quick glass of wine, Maura, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Maura responded politely, moving to put her things away in the closet. She motioned for Jane's jacket and put that away as well.

"How was work?" Angela inquired, standing up to give both women a hug.

Maura and Jane responded at the same time.

"Fine, Ma."

"Emotionally taxing for-" Maura cut herself off before she could let _'for both of us'_ slip out, so instead she finished, "Me. The autopsy was particularly difficult."

Angela finished up her wine, "Well I'm glad you both got through the day. What're you two going to do now? Relax in front of the TV?"

Both women tensed and relaxed so quickly that it would've taken a trained professional, like Jane or Maura, to detect it. It was Jane who answered, "Yeah, Ma. Maura has this documentary on turtles-"

"Tortoises."

"Tortoises and their habitats or lives or whatever," Jane said. She knew that Maura couldn't lie and that she probably would've said something along the lines of, _'No, Jane and I are actually planning the night in my bed.' _That thought made her itch in anticipation, "Look, Ma, we were really looking forward to just a night in on our own. Do you mind…?" She trailed off.

"Oh, of course!" Angela smiled warmly, "You two ladies have fun. If you need anything, come and ask me at any time," She headed toward the door.

"Thank you Angela," Maura said, turning towards Jane with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I'm sure we will."

With the elder Rizzoli gone, Jane and Maura gravitated together. Their lips connected and so did their bodies. It wasn't as gentle as the one they shared outside the Dirty Robber, but it wasn't aggressive and dominating on either side. It was yielding but forceful. It was a perfect melding of their personalities, one who relies on evidence and one who goes with their gut feeling.

"Mm, I could get used to this," Maura smiled while pulling away and sauntering towards her room.

"So could I," Jane grinned, following Maura.

The temperature of the room elevated quickly as the door to the bedroom closed and they resumed their kissing. Jane's hands cupped Maura's face and the ME's arms were snaked around Jane's waist, pulling her close. Their kisses were passionate, and Jane bit Maura's lower lip, making the smaller woman moan slightly. Maura's hands snaked up under Jane's shirt and pulled it off, only breaking the kiss to get the shirt all the way off. Jane unbuttoned the blouse that Maura was wearing, as fast as she could go. The rest of their clothes were shed, and then they pulled each other close, hands roaming everywhere.

Maura reached back and found the light switch, flipped it off, and they let their feelings guide them through the night.

In the early morning, Jane woke up and realized there was a head on her chest, and an arm and leg draped across her body. Maura was curled around her, facing in. Jane smiled. In the silence she could hear Maura's light breathing. The ME sighed contentedly, and curled closer to Jane.

Jane was grinning now, loving the feeling of waking up next to Maura Isles. She had waited for this moment outside of dreams for years, and she finally got to do it in real life. The light catching the highlights of Maura's hair made it seem more beautiful than before. And her skin, _oh god_, her _skin _was so soft and Jane loved it.

Hell, she loved all of Maura.

Maura awoke face to face with Jane's chest. She didn't mind it, of course, but she was a little bewildered at first. Being wrapped around Jane, both of them not really wearing anything, was a confusing yet comforting feeling.

"Morning Maur," Jane whispered, her voice low. She kissed the top of Maura's head.

Maura's eyes fluttered closed at the sound of Jane's voice, "Good morning Jane. Did you sleep well?"

Jane laughed, "Why yes, Dr. Isles, I did. Did you?"

"I did, Detective, thank you!" Maura laughed as well.

There was a silence before, "Maur, I gotta go to the bathroom can you…uh…untangle yourself from me?"

Maura giggled slightly and allowed Jane to get up. A few minutes passed before Jane called out to Maura again, "I'm also going to take a shower."

Maura bolted out of bed.

It was nine 'o clock when they were both actually dressed and pulled together. They were moving around Maura's kitchen with a morning ritual that came only with years of practice. Jane was pulling out plates, knives, forks, and ingredients as Maura requested them. When Maura needed to prepare something else, Jane took over watching the food on the stove.

They had omelets with veggies and ham, with a side of freshly chopped strawberries in yogurt. Angela came in a bit after Jane and Maura had sat down, and joined them for breakfast.

"How was the documentary?" She said.

Jane swallowed hard, and looked at Maura, who knew it was on her to avoid getting into an awkward conversation.

"It was very fascinating," Maura started. She explained all of the things that would be in a documentary about tortoises and successfully got Angela off the topic.

The three women talked pleasantly, finished their breakfasts, and moved to the living room and turned on the television to watch the morning news. They had just settled down when Maura and Jane's phones both rang. The two women answered in unison:

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

"Ok, be right there."

"On my way."

Jane and Maura said a hasty goodbye to Angela and headed out to the scene.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome :)**

**-RMarie**


	3. A Look at the Dead

**I want to thank everyone again for the wonderful reviews. It really means a lot, and it keeps me going with this, and other stories. I do want to warn you, I have no experience with crime scenes or autopsies or anything like that. What I know comes from watching this show as well as being in Mock Trial last year. So if anything is wrong, please feel free to let me know, and I will correct it. **

**I really hope that even though this chapter is just the crime scene, that you all still like it. I'm trying to keep the writing up to the standards of the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R&I**

* * *

A Look at the Dead

After driving the fifteen minutes to the crime scene, Jane and Maura got out of the Doctor's Prius and walked over to where Korsak was standing, and Frost was recovering from (almost) losing his lunch. So all in all, it started as another normal day at the job. The dead man was lying on the ground in the park, as if he was sleeping. Jane thought he looked a bit familiar, but she couldn't exactly place his face.

"What've we got here, Korsak?" Jane asked, squatting down on the opposite side of the body as Maura.

"Male, around 60. A woman running in the morning said that she was running along this sidewalk here," Korsak pointed to the sidewalk near where they were standing, "When she saw there was a man laying down in the grass. She took a closer look and saw that he was dead. It's strange, Jane. It looks like natural causes. We couldn't find any stab or bullet wounds, and there also weren't any signs of an injected drug OD," Korsak said, "Have you found anything different, Doctor?"

Maura shook her head, "No Detective, I haven't. I agree with your statement thus far, there appears to be a small fiber on this man's collar," Maura motioned for an evidence bag and slipped the fiber inside, "But the cause of death so far seems accurate. I'll of course have to do some further examining."

"Can you give us an estimated time of death?" Jane inquired.

"Given the state of decomposition being fairly low, I would say within the past hour or so," Maura answered, "But something doesn't feel right about this, Jane. I- I can't put my finger on it though."

Jane searched through his pants pockets as well as the pocket on his shirt for a wallet, phone, or other form of ID. She found his wallet in his back pants pocket.

"Oh my god," Jane said suddenly, staring at the wallet, wide-eyed, "Guys, do you remember that cold a couple of years ago with that guy, Eric Sampson, who just dropped off the face of the earth, along with that other guy he worked with, a George Seaborne, I believe, were both suspected dead after a month of searching, and the only person we got in for questioning was uh," She snapped her fingers.

"His wife, Annie Sampson," Korsak said.

"Right! We better go get the case files, because we just found Eric Sampson," Jane said, looking around at her colleagues.

They finished securing the crime scene. Maura, Jane, Korsak, and Frost stood in a circle talking about the specs of the case.

"Since there was no body produced to me during that case, I have no recollection of you three working to solve this case," Maura said.

"Well basically Maur," Jane started to explain, "A few years ago, there was a man who seemingly left his house late at night, and hasn't been seen since. Well, until now," She shook her head, "Oh my god that sounds like a cheesy horror story. What happened was…

_Frankie walked into the Homicide Unit with a woman next to him. She looked very nervous, and out-of-place, like she was almost hesitant to be there. The woman was short, with long brown hair. She looked to be in her late 50s. _

_ "Excuse me, Detective Rizzoli," Frankie called to his sister, signifying that it was something important, "There's someone here who wants to speak to you."_

_ Jane got up, walked over to the woman and smiled warmly, "Thanks, Frankie," Then she stuck her hand out to the woman, "Hi, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. What can I help you with?"_

_ The woman looked around nervously again before speaking, "My-my husband has been missing since yesterday morning. He left early, and he wasn't home by the time I was. I figured that he was just working late, he works for the local newspaper, but he hasn't returned yet."_

_ The Detective nodded, "Ok. What's your husband's name, ma'am?" _

_ "His name is Eric Sampson. Oh, and my name's Annie Sampson, if that information is relevant."_

_ "Alright Ms. Sampson, I'm just going to ask you to follow me to the interrogation room. Trust me, you're not in trouble," Jane guided the woman down to the room, "I promise. It's not as bad as it sounds."_

_ Jane asked Annie the usual questions on her missing husband, getting a decent amount of information on him. She managed to find out that he had only one potential enemy at work, a Mr. George Seaborne, but that in general, he was a popular guy, well-respected. He did stories on local Boston news and he did work on articles of the various cases that had been worked by the BPD._

_ They went to check out Seaborne's house, but he wasn't there. It turned out that he had disappeared around the same time as Eric. The search for the two missing reporters continued for another three weeks, the police involved locally and state-wide, as well as surrounding states. Then, after those three weeks, the police hadn't had any further leads or success finding evidence so they declared them dead. People kept searching locally, though. Friends of the two men, family, wives, children, neighbors. They were both well liked, and the community was affected by the loss. Some detectives kept revisiting the case for about another year, but after that point, the case was declared cold._

Maura seemed very intrigued by the story. By the time Jane had finished recounting what had happened, everyone could see the gears in her head turning to try to figure it out on her own, "There wasn't any evidence? None at all?"

"No, the only lead we got was Seaborne, and he was gone with Sampson," Korsak said.

"Yeah, and we couldn't find anything in either of their houses that gave us any clues to where they were," Frost pitched in.

Maura nodded, "Well perhaps our victim will help us find out what happened. I want to get back to the station and do the autopsy."

Jane and Maura headed back to the ME's car and headed for the BPD. They rode mostly in silence until Maura said, "Jane is your car still at the Dirty Robber?"

The Detective shook her head, "No, it's at the station. Korsak and Frost gave me a ride down to the Robber, and since it's close enough to home I figured that I'd walk."

"I see," Maura said, "Jane something really bothered me about that crime scene. Like I said, I don't know what it was, but it was really bothering me. Something didn't seem right."

"Well was it with the set-up of the crime scene?" Jane asked.

"No, it had nothing to do with that. It was the body itself. It seemed too weird for there to be a body there that died of natural causes. And did you see that the skin seemed to have an unnatural sheen on it?"

"I didn't notice that, Maur. That's why we have you though! You notice things no one else does," Jane said, "But also, that's why we do autopsies. We'll figure out what wasn't right."

Maura nodded, pulling her car into a parking space at the BPD. The two women went into the building, checked in with the on duty cop and headed to their respectable desks/offices and got to work.

Jane walked into the homicide bullpen and sat down at her desk. She had first gone to retrieve the old Sampson/Seaborne case file and was now looking it over. She felt her phone buzz, pulled it out and saw a message from Maura.

_Please come down here. Now. _

"Guys I gotta get down to the morgue, Maura's got something on our victim," Jane said, heading towards the elevators.

When she got to the morgue, she was confused. Normally there would be intestines on different trays and the probe would be up and running, and Maura's scrubs would have blood on them. But none of that was happening.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, worriedly, "Why aren't there guts everywhere?"

Maura sighed heavily, "Because there are none. I figured out what was wrong, Jane and I feel so stupid for not knowing right away. This isn't a person. It's a wax replica of the missing person."

* * *

**Oh my! **

**Thank you all again for keeping with this story. As always, constructive criticism welcome :)**

**-RMarie**


	4. It's a Fake

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but it's the Thanksgiving holiday (well, for us Americans it is), and also I've been trying to figure out how I wanted this chapter to play out. I really hope you guys like it; your praise means everything and it keeps me writing this, and other stories. **

**Enjoy this chapter! Don't worry, this one has some Rizzles in it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R&I**

* * *

It's a Fake

"A wax replica?" Jane said, walking over to the table and looking at the 'body'. She saw that Maura had made the Y incision but just hit the framework of the figure, "Did you find any evidence on the clothes that could help us?"

"Yes. I sent the fiber in for testing a few minutes ago. I also found a paper within the wax, and it's what seems to be a clue of some sort. Would you like to know what it says?" Maura inquired.

Jane nodded.

"What do you think of my creation? Very accurate, don't you think? I think it's time you learned what happened to the reporters. The two men went missing a number of years ago, but of course you already know that. I was monitoring the investigation quite closely; keeping them both updated of course. But are they still alive? Well. That's for me to know and you to find out. And I know you will. I've been following the movements of your department and your detectives. You're all very intelligent. Now, I have a clue for you.

It is: 20o North, 20o East. Hurry though, temperatures are rising quickly. Good luck, and have fun.

-Journaliste"

"Well. That's certainly a letter," Jane said, "I'm betting that Journaliste means journalist."

"Yes, It's French for reporter," Maura said, "I also went ahead and looked at the coordinates and they signify a house in the upper right section of New Jersey. That's about a four hour drive from Boston. If you, Frost, and Korsak left now, you could make it there by," she checked the clock and saw that it read 11:15, "Three 'o clock and see what's there."

"We need to get the cops' permission when we get there to do a search of whatever we find at those coordinates," Jane replied.

"Couldn't you just call and ask them to search the location and send back a report?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have Korsak and Frost take care of it and call the department down there. Hey, you wanna go grab some lunch?" Jane asked.

"Of course, Jane! I'd love to. I'll go get changed out of the scrubs and grab my coat," Maura said, "I'll meet you up there."

"Ok," Jane nodded before grinning, "Is there any way I can follow you?"

Maura laughed, "Yes, there is Jane. However, we're at work, I hardly think this is the time for fooling around."

"Who said we'd be fooling around?" Jane asked, then raised her eyebrow suggestively, "Unless you want to."

The ME laughed again, then shook her head, "Maybe tonight, Jane. But right now, I think we both need to stay focused on work. I'll meet you upstairs," She walked off and went to get changed.

"I swear she will be the death of me," Jane muttered before walking upstairs.

When she walked into the bullpen, Korsak and Frost looked up.

"What took you so long, Jane?" Frost grinned, "Were you and Maura a bit busy?"

"Shut up Frost," Jane said, glaring slightly at him, "There was a letter-"

"In the _body?_" Korsak made a face.

"Yes and no. It was inside the body, but we're dealing with a wax replica of Sampson. Like I was saying, Maura found a note inside from whom I'm assuming is their kidnapper. They call themself 'Journaliste', which Maura said is French for reporter. They also gave us coordinates, and they're down in New Jersey. We're gonna need permission from the cops out there to do a search. So could you guys do me a favor and call them and ask them if they could go investigate the location for us?" Jane asked.

"Sure thing, Jane. When they ask what the coordinates are, what are they?" Korsak asked, reaching for a pencil and a notepad.

"Uh… I think it was 20o North, 20o East. That sounds right to me," Just then Maura walked in and Jane asked Maura for confirmation, "Hey Maur the coordinates were 20 degrees North and 20 degrees East, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's head out," Jane grabbed her suit jacket off the back of her chair, put it on swiftly, then called back to the boys, "Maura and I are going out to lunch, we'll be back."

They walked out into the elevator, and then out of the BPD. When they left the building, they headed for Maura's car, and got in. On the drive to lunch, Jane's hand found its way into Maura's. The two women held hands the whole way, and Maura's thumb rubbed the back of Jane's hand.

"Would you like to go to my house? I could prepare us lunch," Maura said, "Or get take out from the Dirty Robber and go to my house?"

"Sure Maur, I'd love that," Jane smiled and the blonde, "Let's grab some takeout and go to your house."

The Doctor and the Detective walked into the Dirty Robber and placed a takeout order. Jane had a burger and Maura got a Ceaser salad. They paid, and headed off to Maura's house. They put on the radio and they (well, Jane) sung along to Def Leppard's '_Animal'_, and Maura was smiling at Jane's singing, as well as moving along with the beat. They pulled into Maura's driveway with them both singing along with Taylor Swift's '_I Knew You Were Trouble'._ But if you were to ask the two women flat out if they liked Taylor Swift, Maura would answer 'I like some of her songs, yes. They're relatable.' And Jane would answer 'Not really my type of music,' When she secretly liked some of her songs as well.

They walked into the house, and they were greeted by Bass, who lifted his head in greeting. Maura prepared a small salad with fresh strawberries and then pulled out some plates for them to put their food on. They sat at the table, feet playing under the table. For the first few bites of food, they were quiet. But then a conversation sparked up when Jane said, "I'm really glad that I told you how I feel even though you had to get it out of me. My self-control skills were really starting to waver around you. And I'm also really, _really_ glad that you feel the same way about me," Jane took a bite of her burger then swallowed, "Because if you didn't, I don't know what would've happened."

Maura smiled, "I'm happy too, Jane. I was getting ready to prepare a speech so that I could tell you. I don't mean to seem like I'm pressuring you, but, when do you want to start telling everyone? Because you know I can't lie and if someone asks me about the status of our relationship…"

Jane shook her head, "You're not pressuring me at all. I completely understand why you're asking the question. I think that we should tell people in our immediate circle first. Like Ma, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak, Frost, Cavanaugh. We can do that whenever you like. Hell, we can do it when we get back to work."

"I'd rather wait a bit, I'm enjoying this whole secret relationship. It's exciting," Maura grinned, but then it faltered, "What about my mother? Er, both of them?"

"Well, you tell them. And if they don't like it, then that's their fault," Jane said simply.

Maura nodded and finished up her last bite of salad. Her phone went off as she was rinsing off her plate. She dried off her hands and picked it up.

"Doctor Isles."

"Hey Doctor Isles, it's Suzie. I have the report on the fiber that you wanted."

"Hello Suzie! That's great, what'd it say?"

Jane finished her burger, rinsed off the plate, then leaned against the island, looking at Mura.

"The fiber was a hair from a dog, a German Shepherd. So far that's all we have," Suzie told Maura.

"Ok, thanks Suzie," Maura said.

"You're welcome Doctor, I'll see you later."

"Yep, bye."

Maura hung up and told Jane the results on the report. They got back into the car and headed back to work. The radio was on and they were listening to music again. They were also holding hands. When they got to the BPD, they made their way (again) to their respective offices.

Jane headed to the bullpen and talked with Korsak and Frost.

"Hey Korsak, what'd the Jersey police say?" Jane said, putting her jacket back down on the chair.

"They said they'd do the search for us, and when they get the evidence, they'll give it to us. They say that we can also head down there and take our own investigations. You know the rules though, we need to cooperate with them and work with the too."

Jane nodded, "Great. When did they say they'd do the investigation?"

"They said as soon as they could, because they're already working on another case of their own," Korsak replied.

The detective nodded again, "Sounds good."

They all got back to their paperwork, wishing desperately that the day was over. It was a good four hours before they got a call from the New Jersey police. Korsak answered and talked with them for a few minutes before getting the evidence. When he did, he took the notes down, said a brief thank you and goodbye, then hung up.

"What'd they say?" Frost asked.

"They found various bodies in the place. Different ones that looked like people. They checked, and they're all wax. The people who run the place are a nice young couple."

Jane nodded. Then her eyes went wide, "Temperatures are rising quickly. God damnit! Korsak we gotta get going now."

"Why?"

"Because whoever this Journaliste person is, is planning to melt the bodies. Thus destroying any other clues. We gotta get down there. Can you call the guys back in New Jersey and ask them to go back and secure the building?"

Korsak nodded and picked up the phone.

"I'm going to get Maura just in case we find victims," Jane ran out.

_Kenilworth, New Jersey_

_ The store had been closed for at least an hour now, and the doors were locked. But one person remained; Journaliste. _

_ They made no haste in turning up the heat, making it too hot for the wax to stay in form. They quickly exited the building before the New Jersey Police arrived. The police arrived thirty minutes later, having only recently been alerted to the seriousness of the situation. The bodies were already beginning to melt. _

_ The police went in and turned down the heat, trying to preserve the bodies and the clues. There was a perimeter set up around the building, and an effort to save the bodies going on inside. _

_ They only had to make it for four hours, but they knew that it would be hard._

* * *

**So let me know what you think! Constructive criticism welcome :)**

**-RMarie**


	5. Race Against Time

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! School got really crazy, but now that it's Winter Break I have time! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

Race Against Time

Sirens were blaring down the highways and belt lines. The BPD officers had to get to New Jersey as fast as they could; they couldn't risk the destruction of all the clues. Cars were pulling over to let the squad cars through, as well as the cars that held Korsak, Frost, Maura, and Jane.

There were comm links open between every car, and between every car and the NJPD.

_'When we got here the bodies were already starting to melt, but we got the heat back down and guys working to preserve them' _Lieutenant Olsen said.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Korsak responded, "Were there any clues visible on the already melted bodies?"

_'Not at this time Detective.' _The Lieutenant said.

Every once and a while Olsen would update the BPD what was happening and they would all take the info down. Whoever was in the passenger's seat would, that is.

Jane and Maura had taken Jane's car, because it had all the necessary equipment in it, and also, Jane needed to use it at some point. She couldn't just leave it at the BPD for the rest of her life. The car was filled with the static of the radio and they could both hear the conversations going on. Jane had pitched in and offered strategies and Maura had told a good temperature to set the room to so that the wax wouldn't melt further.

"What are we going to do with all of the figures, Jane?" Maura inquired, "We won't be able to fit them all in all of the cars, and all we need from them is the clues? Are we going to just leave them in a state of semi-melted form? It's impolite to the owners of the business."

"Well, we'll get the clues, and then I'm assuming we're going to call the owners," Jane responded, "But we gotta search the area as well for any possible suspects and then question the owners of the shop as well."

"Oh, I'd love to try and fix the figures!" Maura exclaimed, "However I'd need proper materials and I don't have them. Maybe they have them in the shop! Did you know that wax figures can be traced back to the Middle Ages, and possibly earlier? Madame Tussaud's shop has many different figures ranging from pop stars to historical figures," She went on, "As well as a newer addition called the 'Chamber of Horrors'. She started the business in the 1800s. It's all very interesting."

"Maur how do you learn all of this?" Jane asked.

"I had a lot of spare time on my hands when I was younger, Jane. I also like to research the topics that are relevant to a case we may be working on," She said, matter-of-factly.

Jane nodded and they fell into silence again. It took them another three hours, time being cut short because of the speed they were all driving at. They all arrived at the place, parking alongside the NJPD cars. Maura gave Jane's hand a reassuring squeeze before they both got out of the car. They followed Korsak and everyone else to where the Lieutenant that they were talking to was standing outside the building.

"Hello, I'm Lieutenant Ford," He said, and the BPD officers nodded in greeting, "We've gotten the situation under control for now. The figures have been stabilized and the temperature has been set to the temperature recommended by Dr. Isles. You are free to go into the building. There are agents in there working on collecting the evidence. If you find the clues, we ask that you tell our officers so that we know that you're taking the evidence into your bags."

"We will be sure to follow your rules, Lieutenant," Cavanaugh said. He led Korsak, Frost, Jane, and Maura inside.

The shop was at a slightly cool temperature, but they all slowly adjusted. The lights were on, and there were agents milling around, securing the scene, taking pictures and securing evidence. It was mundane, very routine and with little excitement. Maura was fascinated by all of the figures in different states of melting. There were some whose faces had started drooping, and others who had started dripping wax onto the ground. She saw agents working to clean up the wax and try to salvage any of the other ones that they could.

"Ok guys, let's get searching here," Cavanaugh said, "Split up into pairs or go around individually but be careful and look for anything that can help us find this…"

"Journaliste," Maura said.

"Right, Journaliste. But remember to check it in with the NJPD officers before putting it in our bags. Everyone got it?"

"Yes sir," They all replied, splitting up. Korsak, Frost, and Cavanaugh went in the same general direction, and Maura and Jane went in the other. Jane and Maura went towards the left side of the building, searching the bodies for any noticeable clues showing.

"Oh look Jane, they made a Dame Margot Fonteyn figure!" Maura exclaimed.

"Margot who now?" Jane quizzed, eyebrow raised.

"Dame Margot Fonteyn, Jane. She was a very famous British ballerina who danced with Rudolf Nureyev. They are very, _very _famous in the dance world. I wish I could have seen them performing together live!" Maura gushed, looking around the figure of the former dancer.

"Is this that Rudolf guy here?" Jane asked, pointing to a young man striking a dramatic finish pose, his legs crossed, back food pointed, one arm on his hip and the other one curved above his head.

"Oh yes! He was considerably younger than Fonteyn when they started dancing together," Maura said, "He started dancing when he was I believe 17. Which in the dance world is actually very old. By that time, if he had started earlier on, would have been looking at apprenticeships at the Kirov. Or perhaps the Bolshoi. But he ended up having to defect out of Russia-"

"Ok Maur, as much as I love your Googlemouthing, I need you to stop. Because it kind of makes me want to kiss you, and that wouldn't end well and you know it wouldn't too, so can we _please_ just get back to searching?" Jane pleaded.

Maura smiled a bit mischievously, "I had no idea that my 'Googlemouthing' turned you on, Jane."

Jane sighed exasperatedly, "It doesn't. Well ok sometimes it does. But most times it doesn't-Y'know what, I give up. Just keep looking for clues."

They searched the various figures for clues visibly sticking out, but the two women, as well as Korsak, Frost, and Cavanaugh weren't having very much luck. They had met back together by the front counter of the store to discuss what they could do.

"Couldn't you just cut them open, Maur?" Jane asked, "I mean that's how you found the first clue.

"Well, theoretically I could. The first one I found was in an autopsy on a fake body. I don't know if I would feel comfortable with cutting these open without the shop owners knowing," She responded.

"I hate to sound rude Dr. Isles but this is important. You can apologize to the owners if you feel it necessary, but we need you to do this," Cavanaugh said.

"I understand Lieutenant. I'll get going on that now," Maura said, walking off into the store again, pulling out her gloves and medical tools.

"Jane could you help me here?"

"Sure Maur, I'm coming," Jane said, strolling over. She leaned down, smirked and said, "Where do you want me?"

Maura gave a mischievous look towards Jane "Lots of places Jane, however right now I need you to hold my things," She said, pulling out a pair of gloves and her scalpel.

"Oh don't worry I can help you with that later if we get home tonight," Jane whispered, then scowled, "You just carry around your scalpels?"

"I carry gloves with me wherever I go, but the scalpels are something I grabbed and put in a case then into my bag. I didn't know what we were going to face here so I figured that I should have my scalpels with me," Maura said, carefully making an incision on the chest of the first wax figure. She then found a piece of paper and pulled it out.

They kept working through the bodies until they collected all the figures. After they had finished, they checked the evidence with the NJPD. The whole process was over in the matter of an hour.

"Jane?" Maura whispered.

"Yeah Maur?"

"Will you come with me to the bathroom?"

"Really? You need me to come to the bathroom with you-" Jane saw the look on Maura's face and comprehended, "Yeah, I'll come with you."

The two women walked into the bathroom and Jane closed the door swiftly behind them. Maura pressed her body against Jane's, kissing her deeply. Jane moaned softly and wound her arms around Maura's waist. Maura pulled away and smiled against Jane's lips.

"Jane, I-I love you." Maura whispered shyly.

Jane's eyes softened and she smiled at Maura and said, "I love you too, Maur."

* * *

**What do you guys think, more Rizzles? Constructive criticism welcome :)**

**-RMarie**


	6. Memory Lane

**Happy New Years Eve Day everyone! Just thought I'd finish out the year by posting a chapter. Maybe I'll post one tomorrow, we'll see ;) I hope this chapter is good, I'm trying to start weaving in bits and pieces of Sampson and Seaborne's past. Let me know what you think of that. **

**Also, can't remember if I've said this in earlier chapters, but your reviews and favorites and follows really _really_ make me happy. It keeps me going and trying harder to make all the chapters up to par with each other, and to create an interesting story line. So thank you so much, you guys are the greatest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Memory Lane

_Eric Sampson sat down at his computer in his office at the newspaper office. He had to write an article on the Boston Police Department cracking another case. Eric was excited; he really loved writing about the cases that they worked on. Police work fascinated him, and he loved keeping track of the cases and the way they solved them. He reviewed the highlights of the case, mapping out in his head how the report would go. He decided to start with a quick intro to the case:_

_ "Many know the name Charles Hoyt. Tonight, we can all rest easy, because police have told us that he is dead."_

_ Sampson wrote his article, carefully reviewing the details and highlights of the case. When he was finished, he did a quick spelling and grammar check (flawless, as usual) and handed it over to his boss. _

_ "Thanks, Eric," His boss, Mr. Johnson said, "I'll send this up to printing right away."_

_ Eric nodded and headed back to his desk. After he sat down, he saw a small folded up piece of paper sitting on it, with his name on it. The reporter frowned, and opened it. Inside, there was a short letter._

_ "Meet me tonight at the park. Wanna play a little game with the police?_

_ -George_

_ Eric frowned again. He didn't think George Seaborne of all people would want to mess around with the police. Yet, he was intrigued. He also noted that there wasn't a time on the note, so he took a post it note and asked what time, signing it 'ES', walked over to George's desk and stuck it discretely under a paper so that any passerby who weren't George wouldn't think twice. Then, he returned to his own desk and got to work on other writing assignments he had. _

_ Later that day, after his lunch break, Eric saw new post it on his desk that simply read "At 6 'o clock. After work." He ripped up the post it and stuck it in the recycling. He had kept the larger note, however. He stuck it in his wallet and put his wallet back in his pocket. Then he worked for the rest of the day. But his mind was on the rendez-vous that he was going to have with George. He didn't know how, or why in the world George would want to 'play a little game' with the police. It was illegal. Yet, he was intrigued just because the idea of them solving a case that he was involved in was very exciting._

_ At 6 'o clock, Eric left work and he drove straight to the park. He saw George sitting on a park bench, and walked over and sat down. The other man looked at him and smiled._

_ "Hello, Eric. Glad you wanted to join me today," He said._

_ "I must admit, your proposal does interest me. But I need to know one thing," Eric paused, "Why you want to do this. It's illegal to lead police down a false trail to see their process. And whatever story we come up with, it will be illegal, because kidnapping, or murder, or robbery, or whatever else, is all illegal and we will be found out by the police eventually."_

_ George nodded slowly, deep in thought. Then said, "We're writers, Eric. We can think of something brilliant. We can even make ourselves be the victims. Surely you're familiar with Detective Jane Rizzoli."_

_ "Of course, she works lots of the cases we report."_

_ "Exactly. If we play this right, we can track her and see how this works out. She and her team are virtually unstoppable. What do you say?"_

_ "Alright," Eric sighed, giving in, "What do you propose we do?"_

* * *

Maura and Jane stood in the bathroom, Jane's back resting lightly on the wall behind her, and Maura's body pressed loosely against hers. They were smiling at each other, the corners of their mouths dangerously close to going off the edges of their faces. Both of the women were exceptionally happy. Jane reached out her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Maura's ear.

"I am so unbelievably happy right now, Maur," She whispered, her eyes still soft and kind and loving, "God, I love you so much. Now that I've said it, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"Me too, Jane, me too," Maura sighed happily, leaning up to kiss Jane softly, "Do you think we should go back out there so that they don't send someone in here looking for us?"

Jane nodded, and they both quickly checked themselves in the mirror, and left the bathroom together. When they got back out to the room, Jane's demeanor changed from emotional to serious, on duty homicide detective.

"Alright boys, what have we missed?" Jane said to Korsak and Frost.

"Well we got all the evidence bagged up, and we have the owners on the line, Doctor Isles, if you want to speak with them," Frost said.

Maura nodded and Korsak pointed her in the direction of the Jersey police. She took the phone and began to talk with the wife.

"Jane, we got a call from evidence. They found something interesting in the wallet found on the replica of Eric Sampson," Korsak said.

"What'd they say?" She inquired.

"They found a note from George Seaborne to Eric Sampson that read 'Meet me tonight at the park. Wanna play a little game with the police?'"

"So you're saying that Eric Sampson and George Seaborne kidnapped themselves?" Maura said from behind Jane, who jumped slightly.

"Jeez Maur, how long have you been behind me?" Jane asked, turning around to look at the ME.

"Long enough to hear what the note said. It's very interesting that two reporters would go to the trouble of kidnapping themselves just to be found alive and well, and also in a lot of trouble. They both seem like decent people, and as far as I know neither of them had a criminal record," Maura said, "It's very strange that they would have such a sudden change in behavior."

Her fellow colleagues nodded. They stood in silence until Cavanaugh came over to them and told them that their work had been cleared up and they could go home.

"See you all tomorrow," He said, "Get some good rest tonight, you all deserve it."

The officers filed out of the building, saying quick 'thank you's to the NJPD officers. They got into their cars and started off in an ordered fashion back towards Boston. Back in Jane's car, she and Maura were riding in the car, holding hands. Jane had turned on her radio, and there was music softly playing through it.

"Are you staying at my house tonight, Jane?" Maura asked lightly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, as if she was asking her best friend casually if she'd like to have a sleepover. But they both knew that there was something more involved behind the words.

"'Course Maur," Jane said huskily, "I'd love to."

Maura shivered slightly at the timbre of her partner's voice. She loved it when Jane's voice got like that. They continued to listen to music, and have light conversation. They had a particularly good time listening to Closing Time by Semisonic, Jane remembered all (Ok, almost all) of the words and she tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the music, body moving from side to side. She was singing along, her voice was raspy and perfect, and she was really enjoying herself. Maura had never heard the song before, but she loved the way Jane sang. She loved the way it sounded, and she enjoyed the song even more.

They reached home around ten at night, pulling into Maura's driveway. The lights in the guest house were off, mercifully. Maura and Jane walked into the house as silently as possible so as not to alert Angela to their presence. Once inside, they made their way to Maura's bedroom after putting their stuff away.

Maura flopped down on her bed, motioning for Jane to lie down next to her. The brunette lay down next to her, reaching her hand out to find Maura's, who took it willingly. They lay in silence, Maura's thumb stroking over Jane's hand. Then suddenly, Maura flipped over and kissed Jane full on the lips.

"Hm, I like this change in attitude," Jane whispered, grinning.

"I'm bored and nowhere close to being tired," Maura smirked.

"Well I think I can help you," Jane smirked back, "With both of those things."

She reached back up and kissed Maura again, who allowed herself to be flipped over. Maura's arms wound themselves around Jane's neck, and Jane was using her elbows to prop herself up over Maura. As they continued kissing, Maura's hands knotted themselves in Jane's curls. And Maura flipped them over again, and they nearly fell off the bed.

They tried to keep the startled noises small, Jane let out a 'woah!' and Maura shrieked as quietly as she could. Then they looked at each other and started laughing. When their laughter died down, they got themselves situated back on the bed. Jane leaned over and kissed Maura's neck lightly, and Maura sighed happily. She let her hands travel up **Jane's** back, trailing lightly. She felt shivers travel down the Detective's back and smiled.

"Turn out the light, Jane," Maura said, looking deep into Jane's eyes.

Jane reached over to the bedside lamp, eyes still locked on Maura's. The light clicked off.

They didn't get to sleep until very late.

* * *

**I chose to make this a Rizzles central chapter (besides the beginning of course). I hope that was good for all of you. As always, constructive criticism welcome :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-RMarie**


End file.
